


Old Adages

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Noctis's dislike of vegetables isn't the only thing that held strong for those ten years.





	

_ “Carrots are good for your eyes.” _

_ “That’s just a saying,” Noctis groaned. “We don't actually  _ **_need_ ** _ them in our meals, do we?” _

_ Ignis glanced at Gladio with a long-suffering look, but the man just shrugged as if to say, “Your problem.” _

_ “Not even once?” _

_ “Never, if I have any say in it,” Noctis declared. _

_ “They’re not that awful, Noct.” _

_ “Yeah,” Gladio chimed in, “and who knows? If you actually ate your vegetables, you might not be so scrawny.” _

_ Noctis scowled at him and turned away. Maybe he was being irrationally picky, but… carrots crossed the line.  _

_ Ignis sighed. “Fish it is, then.” _

* * *

 

“Still don't like veggies?”

“Well, I’ve been stuck in a crystal for ten years. I don't see why that would change my tastes.”

Prompto laughed. “Iggy and Gladio aren't gonna be pleased to hear that.”

“To hear what? That Noct’s newfound maturity doesn't come with a side of healthier eating habits?”

Noctis glanced sideways to find Ignis making his way toward them. He’d gotten much better at navigating these ten years…

“Well, since this is a welcome back meal, I suppose I will have to let it slide,” Ignis said, and Gladio snorted.

“As if you didn't “let it slide” for every other meal?”

_ Welcome back meal… _

Noctis closed his eyes against the sudden sting that threatened to overwhelm them. He’d have to tell them. The first time in ten years that they would be sitting around that warm fire together, and…

“Hey. You okay?” Prompto asked, nudging his shoulder lightly. A concerned pout was lingering at his lips, his other hand fidgeting at the threads on his shirt.  _ Some things never change. _

“Yeah, I’m good.” He was fine. He had to be fine, just for tonight.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, Ignis, why don't you choose what we have? I trust you.”

Ignis frowned. “Are you sure?”

Noctis nodded. “I’m… I’m sure I’ll love whatever you make.”

“This, coming from the king of picky eaters?” Gladio said, a single eyebrow hitching its way up. “Today really  _ is  _ a special day.”

“Hmm. Well, I don’t see why not. I’ll make something we’ll all enjoy,” Ignis said.

_ Did he just…? _

He glanced at Prompto, who shrugged. “Yeah, he does that.”

Noctis smiled wryly. “Leave it to Ignis to find humor in a dark situation.”

The others turned to him, and Noctis frowned.

_ Dark…  _ “Damn it!”

“He’s rubbing off on you,” Gladio told him grimly. “And it hasn't even been a day.”

“The jokes are not  _ that  _ bad,” Ignis said mildly.

Prompto was shaking his head before the man had even finished. “I think Iggy just likes making people feel uncomfortable. Oh, there was this one time when…”

* * *

 

One time turned into another, and then another. The times that he missed and the times that he would never hear about.

Noctis listened. He listened for the sake of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what that was supposed to be and also the title became irrelevant really quickly but oh well


End file.
